


Cats and Dogs

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lyle Bolton smiled as soon as he approached Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch in a small area. His eyes remained on them while they sat at opposite ends of a sofa. The men refused to view one another as they scowled.  Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes The Worry Men, Dreams in Darkness, Lock-Up, Fear of Victory, etc.





	Cats and Dogs

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Lyle Bolton smiled as soon as he approached Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch in a small area. His eyes remained on them while they sat at opposite ends of a sofa. The men refused to view one another as they scowled. *They fought like cats and dogs since Batman captured them recently. They'll tear one another apart.* He went to bed.

Hours later, Lyle opened his eyes after he heard the villains as they apologized for blaming one another earlier. He began to frown. Lyle could not rest as soon as Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane laughed in loud tones. 

 

THE END


End file.
